


what i love i devour

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder Husbands, Murder Talk, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Psychopaths In Love, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in Cuba, romantic cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Will and Hannibal talk about moving out of Cuba.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17, Prompt Table Challenge: Shippy Building





	what i love i devour

**Author's Note:**

> **gen prompt bingo:** trade winds  
>  **shippy building @ creativechallenges:** bed
> 
> enjoy!

"Where do you want to go next?" Will asks into the crook of Hannibal's neck.

He hums. "I don't know. Perhaps further south, into Latin America."

"My Spanish is still crap, though." And it is — the words make a place into his mouth, but they don't make much sense in him, like an ill-fitting suit. He's trying to learn, with Hannibal providing him with help whenever he needs it, interrupting him while he's stumbling around words in a language he's not comfortable in. 

"Brazil, then."

"At least I have a semi-decent grasp on Spanish," he huffs. "I'd prefer a Spanish-speaking nation. Perhaps, um, Venezuela." He laughs quietly. "They're too deep into their own issues to care about two murderers getting into their country, I'd think."

"Perhaps," he agrees. "Perhaps that is where the trade winds take us. We could also push onto Dominican Republic next to us. They know a lot of English, the locals there."

"That'd be good," he says. "But it's, um, very — very tourist-y, isn't it?" He pauses and presses a kiss against Hannibal's collarbone. "I don't trust us to not end up getting caught because of some American tourist or some FBI agent taking a trip down here."

"I suppose so," he agrees. "Perhaps Venezuela. Or Argentina. Certain parts of it are tourist attractions, but we can swerve past that, I'd say."

"We certainly could," he says. "I'd love to spend the rest of my life like this, you know."

"Traveling around the world, murdering and escaping the FBI?"

"Yes," he nods. "Exactly that. It feels better than anything I ever did before you."

"Before you and after you," Hannibal says, grabbing him and pulling him up gently to kiss him on the lips. "That is what defines the past and the present and the future for me, too."

Will smiles. "Will we give up willingly once we are too tired to continue hunting? Too old for it?"

"Perhaps," he says. "Perhaps we could let them scramble our brains, do a hundred tests to find what are our neuroses, why we are like this." Hannibal pauses. "But I'd much rather die in freedom. Mostly so the one who lives gets a chance for the last dinner, made of the other one."

Will grins and presses a kiss against the corner of his mouth. "Do you hope that the last one standing is you, Hannibal? Do you hope to finally get to savor me?"

"Of course I do, my love," he says. "But I know you'd make a great meal out of me as well."

"Indeed I would," he says. He leans in to kiss him, again and again and again. He tastes holy against him— he thinks about what he would really taste like, against his teeth, cooked to perfection. "Indeed I would, my love."

He hums. "Perhaps we have gotten a bit off track," he says. "Do you think Venezuela should be our next stop?"

"Yes," he hums. "I love Cuba, but it is too close to the States for my liking. That new bloodhound of the FBI could get us here any time now."

"Indeed. Ms. Starling seems like a brave young woman. She'll be at our tail if we let her be." He tilts his head, squeezes Will's arm. "We should let them know we are here."

He can't help it; his eyes glint with excitement. "Do you want to go back to your old ways just this once? Killing with theatrics?"

"Of course." He licks his lips, looks at Will intently and with all the love in the world. "I'll make it a monument for our love."

Will scoffs, but his gaze is as loving as Hannibal's own. "Of course you will. Of course you will."


End file.
